A Saiyan's Promise
by Kolneg Stouthammer
Summary: Great ape Goku damages a highly powerful artifact that sends him to the prime material plane. In a new world with no one to help him but a new friend, what adventures will Goku have and what will he do to get back home?


Hello folks! Kolneg Stouthammer here with what I hope will bloom into a wonderful story full of twists, turns and excitement. One that I will look back upon and wonder where the days, weeks, months no, dare I say years have gone. This is a Dragon Ball with my own world. Not many people will like swords and sorcery crossing with Dragon Ball, but I say "Where is the fun in sticking to the norm? Nay to that. This is to stray from the beaten path".

I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's affiliates, this is just for fun and hopefully the reader's enjoyment.

**"SCREAMING LOUDLY/ Place"**

_"Thinking thoughts in my head"_

"Talking with one another"

**Universe seven**

**Night time**

**Devils hand mountains**

**Devil's castle**

The light of the full moon washed down across the land, giving the otherwise black lands a ominous dark blue hue. A heavily damaged castle stood in the claw like shadow of a huge imposing mountain. The darkened form of a massive apelike beast almost the size of the castle was seen trying to break out of the castle it had damaged so heavily. Seemingly infuriated by it's failure it roared to the moon and fired a massive beam of blue energy from its mouth down at the ruined castle.

With a huge explosion the beast managed to free itself, however at that moment something happened that the beast did not intend. It had crushed the most unlikely item it could have ever crushed. A small lidded blue ceramic pot. Now this pot usually would be in a glass display case in the owner of the castle's private quarters, however there is only so much glass can do when faced with a multi ton leg of a massive rampaging ape almost the size of the entire castle.

Seconds after the pot was crushed a blinding white light flashed across the land as the sacred item sealed inside it activated. When the light died down and people opened their eyes the giant ape monster was gone and the darkened land was quiet again.

**Unknown universe**

**Alternate much larger Earth**

**Velsbena Empire**

If one where to make a map of the Velsbena Empire it would span the continent of Aranti. Aranti looked like a mug with a curved handle however cut the drinking part of the mug in half from top to bottom and pull the curve back until it looked like a slightly curved peninsula. most of the land was densely wooded as it was situated near the middle of the planet, or the "Equator" as some on planet Earth would call it. At the very bottom of the continent was nine hundred miles of rocky desert.

The higher parts of Aranti for thousands of miles where wooded and dotted with grasslands, mountains and lakes. Across the continent where towns and cities where travelers could find rest and work. From the massive cities that stretched for miles thanks to magical construction, to the small settlements made by the more daring of people be they adventurers hired by the city guilds or laborers out to strike a profit.

There was danger a plenty, be they beast men bandits or rivalries between guilds that became bloody, there was always coin to go around if you had the guts. If you didn't want your guts spilled you would always want to lay low or have protection of some sort. While many cities and towns seemed clean and proper you might never guess that strings where pulled by men and women who in turn where being led along on another set of strings.

One could never be too careful, for as the saying goes "Speak ye little for you don't know who or what is listening".

That rang true as proved by the famous information dealer Gerald Ganson that used bugs, birds, squirrels and other inconspicuous animals to snoop on people when they revealed secrets to others in the 'privacy' of their own homes.

When he was finally found out his body was dragged on the back of a horse carriage for three days.

He died on the first day.

The Velsbena empire was large, however it was far from the biggest force on the planet. To the west was the continent of Hancal that was populated mostly by wild creatures it was further north in a colder climate than Velsbena so Velsbena only made a few outposts there involving four major cities and a hundred or so small towns scattered near them.

Aranti was split into four lands. The desert was ruled by King Qual'tak and his wife Queen Dansi. It was mostly populated by humans but had a population of 3% beast men. For the most part things went well. The beast men where in too small of a number to cause a threat to the nation and their low numbers kept them docile. King Qual'tak never understood why some of the other nations would allow such massive amounts of non native peoples into their homeland. It was effectively allowing a force into their homeland. Goddess forbid they mobilize.

However he wasn't unfair to them.

In his nation if you came and worked for the betterment of the nation the sky was the limit.

That was quite literal as with the hard work ethic his lands promoted they had managed to make a fleet of air ships. They looked like train cars held aloft by magical ropes connected to dragonhide balloons. It was a secret of engineering and magic that he had kept from other countries for as long as he held the throne.

He hoped to carry it to his grave. Maybe he would allow his successor in on the secret in the unfortunate case he and his wife died.

Qual'tak was a tall man of bronze color with a curly white head of hair and piercing brown eyes.

Standing at six foot four, he towered over most of the rather short people in his nation.

He always wore purple robes with the symbol of his goddess Alari Sha emblazoned on the back and chest.

He always said she had chosen him to rule and his rule was what some would call proof of it.

He was rather old, in his early sixties. In the desert countries people rarely ever lived past eighty.

Either the heat got to them or they died by other unsavory hands.

His wife was in her early fifties.

She had a darker bronze skin tone than him with black smooth hair and yellow eyes.

She was born with a spirit inside of her that had eventually left her but not without leaving her eyes yellow as a reminder that it once was there.

She loved the color of light orange and all of her clothes and shoes where of that color.

Not being short was a plus for her too standing at five foot ten, she certainly looked glorious.

The northern part of the Aranti continent it was ruled by the beast men

Beastmen looked mostly like humans, some having ears and tails of animals, other looked almost indistinguishable from humans with just eyes like the animal or reptile they where based off of.

You see the Gods and Goddeses above where varied.

One of them H'kalnor the Warmonger near the beginning of the world created the beast men and women. He was quite drunk on divine nectar and decided he would create a race. He took humans and decided to modify them a little and after almost giving up multiple times he just gave them animal features and set them free on the world.

The other Gods being magnanimous decided not to wipe them out for they had other plans of punishment for H'kalnor.

He would be forced to live in a beast man's body with most of his powers sealed until someone of pure heart could defeat him in combat and convince him of his faultiness. He was not to interfere with mortals in any way other than what was necessary.

With the history of the beast men aside, The northern lands where ruled by two leaders.

One to the east. The Wolf Woman Annea Strongarm.

Renowned for her incredible intellect, power and speed, she quickly became the leader of the entire east.

She was six foot seven with beautiful snow white skin, crystal blue eyes and sharp gray wolf ears and a gray tail.

She was lean with rippling corded muscles and had various scars from her many battles.

To the west was the leader Gaiuss Bronzestack, An imposing heavily muscled light skinned man with green eyes and small antlers on his head, he was of moose descent.

He stood seven foot two, massive even amongst his own people.

Despite his massive size he was always cool, calm and collected unlike the fiery spirited wolf woman.

He mostly worked his forge when not settling official business.

His people valued self sufficiency above all else.

In the middle between the beast men nations and the deserts was the mixed nation of human and beast men run by a council of twenty, ten for each race.

There where various people of lower rank below the council that handled regional and local issues too small to be of concern to the council.

However both races had bought off politicians of the other side who's loyalty was not to their people but to money, power or fame.

In life there are very few things that are good or evil.

Most are darker or lighter shades of grey.

Such was the politics of the middle lands.

Each person out for his or herself.

The peninsula was mostly ruled by seafaring merchants and pirates. They say at some nights no matter where on the peninsula you are you can hear Sea Shanties for the whole night.

However if you hear a beautiful woman singing run inland as fast as you can, lest you die by the hand of a siren. The deep seas of the world hold many a mystery and even more have died trying to figure out the mysteries.

There is gold a plenty if you can stomach the rocking of the boat and the salt water splashing your face.

Not to mention the sea monster attacks and tsunamis from time to time..

**Ashen Forest **

**Middle Lands**

Goku woke up looking at the sky.

The patches of sky that Weren't blocked out by the white trees at least.

Wait a second.

White trees?

That didn't make sense.

He was in a castle being held by a stone wall the last he remembered.

He stood up quickly.

The grass under him was soft and fuzzy.

He was naked.

Confused, he looked around himself.

Nothing was familiar.

The air felt different too.

Something was off and he needed to know what it was.

Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled "KRILLIN".

Nothing.

Deciding to yell louder he screamed **"KRILLIN".**

still nothing.

"**Krillin! Where are you?"**

Nothing.

Now Goku was getting worried.

His friend wasn't answering.

Deciding that maybe his friend couldn't hear him he decided to run.

Looking around all he saw was the same white barked and leaved trees.

The grass was also the same white color as the trees.

It looked to be covered in a powdery white substance.

It must have been the pollen from the trees.

Goku didn't care about pollen though, he was looking for Krillin.

After running for ten minutes and not seeming to find a way out or Krillin he began to panic.

He had an idea.

Crouching down low he jumped as high as he could.

easily clearing the treetops he looked around him and saw what seemed to be an endless white forest.

Just when he thought it was hopeless his enhanced vision made out the faint grey outline of a huge building far off to his west.

He now had an objective.

It looked so far away but if he jumped he would make it in a day or so.

After a day and a half of jumping and eating the strange yet tasty white fruits that Goku found out where at the tops of the trees he made it to the massive building.

There was a white fence about twenty feet tall but he vaulted over it with a flip and crouch landed on the other side. looking at the grass beneath him he saw it was green.

That alone shocked him.

Looking at the building it looked like a massive white cathedral, however a massive part of the wall facing him was missing. it looked like something gargantuan barreled through the wall.

Walking up to the hole he looked inside.

The natural light of day illuminated the empty building well enough to see quite clearly.

He was the only occupant.

Aside from a massive white Dragon that was staring intently at him.

As Goku got near it raised it's head and in a booming rasping voice that shook the area for miles it asked "Who are you little beast man? I haven't had any guests for thousands of years" It hacked dryly before speaking again "I haven't spoken for at least two hundred years so my voice is quite raspy. Please excuse me".

It blinked it's golden eyes as it got up and stood a full one hundred feet tall and four times as long.

"My name is Thuuna little one. One of the last of the honorable wyverns. My life essence has sept into the ground as I slept creating what you see around you. Tell me little one. Who are you and how did you get here?"

Goku still looking in awe at the massive dragon snapped out of his daze and said " I don't know how I got here. I woke up in the middle of the trees and saw this place and jumped here. I'm looking for my friend Krillin. Have you seen him?"

The wyvern slowly shook it's head "No little one, I have not seen your friend. Here sit next to me and I will share my stories with you for I fear my time is running out. My soul will depart the plane and reincarnate elsewhere. As my last action I will help you find your friend Krillin. But first little beast man come sit by me and hear this old woman's stories of her youth, It would be sad to die without passing on my knowledge".

And so they sat and talked. Thuuna shared her stories as a little wyrm barely able to move, to her glory as a country destroying threat to her old days watching her kin rise and fall at the hands of the gods that showed up.

Then to her laments as she fled to this safe land, far beyond the world she knew.

Then Goku shared his relatively short life story. As the days went bye Thuuna shared all her history and everything she knew with the little world traveler now known as Goku.

"This is it Goku. I feel it is my time to go, Don't be sad. All things have an end. You are a great friend to me. Come share these last moments with me before I pass on from this body to the next world" she said as she saw Goku's tears fall down his face.

"Let's go look for your friend Krillin and as my last gift to you I will allow you to take one of my scales and I will send you to the world of mortals. When I die the trees here will wither and die. Please just burry me next to my home"

Goku nodded, tears rolling down his face as he knew the wyvern friend of his was not lying, however he would be going to the mortal world. From the stories she told him it sounded kind of like his old world but different too.

As the wyvern got up and dipped her head for him to climb on to her massive neck he did and they set out. Having not flown in thousands of years she had to flap her wings a few times before jumping into the air for one last flight.

After a few hours of not finding Krillin she eventually flew back to her house and said her final goodbyes and thanks to Goku for being with her in her final hour then pushed her remaining magic into making a portal for him to go through when she died before her golden eyes faded to grey and she slumped over dead.

Goku was sad yes, but he had a job to do and he would do it. He spent the whole day and the next digging a grave for her and with all his might pushed her into it eventually covering her with dirt and using sticks to spell out her name and putting a brick from the building next to the name.

"I promise to make things right"

"I promise your death won't be in vain"

He said to her Grave.

He sat there for a few more hours before saying a final goodbye and walking through the portal to the land of mortals.

**And there it is. The introduction to my story. **


End file.
